Leviathan (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 10 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy II Leviathan appears as a dungeon in FFII, a giant sea serpent that swallows anyone who brings the Crystal Rod to the Mysidia Tower, seeking to retrieve the ultimate magic, Ultima. A whole town is built deep inside him. Final Fantasy III In FFIII, Leviathan is a sea serpent residing in an underground cave in Lake Dohr, a lake on the Floating Continent accessible only by the mighty airship, the Invincible. Once defeated, you can buy extra copies of Leviathan for 55,000 Gil in the magic shop in Forbidden Land Eureka. It is classified as Level 7 Summon Magic. Final Fantasy IV Leviathan is called The Eidolon King, ruling the Summons from their home in the Feymarch with his queen, Asura. He is known as the terror of the seas to sailors of the Blue Planet and sunk a ship to bring Rydia down to them to raise her. He is described as such by the Eidolon Library: The Eidolon King...Born of the Northern Sea itself, he is the Lord of All Waters, and unchallenged champion of the Eidolons. Final Fantasy IV Advance A second Levithan exists in the GBA version of FFIV, known as Lunar Leviathan. He is fought during Palom and Porom's trial in the Lunar Ruins. FFIV: The After Years Leviathan is stolen from Rydia by the Mysterious Girl, and once again attacks the heroes while they are sailing. Rydia can meet Leviathan in the final chapter of the game, and defeat him to regain the ability to summon him. Final Fantasy V Leviathan resides in the cave behind Istory Falls (World One, accessible only when the original world is reassembled). He aids the party by killing Exdeath's unnamed monster minion, but then proceeds to challenge the party. He is classified as Level 5 Summon Magic. Final Fantasy VI Advance Leviathan was replaced with the alternate Water-element Summon Bismarck in FFVI, but he was added to the Game Boy Advance remake of that game as a more powerful water-element summon than Bismarck. His magicite is obtained after defeating him on the ocean floor. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''' Leviathan is available for summoning to the player via the Leviathan materia. '''Final Fantasy VII In FFVII, Leviathan is a Materia possessed by Godo in Wutai who only gives it up when defeated. Interestingly, in the Underwater Reactor in the Planet's central ocean, there are some Leviathan's Scales, a key item, found on the dock. This offers the clue that Summon Materia may be the encapsulated spirits of once existent creatures just as Command Materia are crystallized skills and Magic Materia crystallized knowledge. Final Fantasy VIII Leviathan is junctioned to NORG, the corrupt Shumi financier of Balamb Garden, and needs to be drawn out of him during battle (or Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Trauma in the future). Final Fantasy IX In FFIX, Leviathan is located on the Outer Continent, in the Aquamarine gemstone near the Iifa Tree. Only Garnet can summon him. His attack strength is related to the number of Aquamarines in the player's inventory. Final Fantasy XI In FFXI, he is a Celestial Avatar, obtained from the Cloister of Tides located in the Den of Rancor beneath the Temple of Uggalepih on Elshimo Island. For his background, see the story listed on Leviathan. FFXII: Revenant Wings Leviathan is obtainable on the Ring of Pacts as the Rank III physical water summon after defeating him at Oghu, The Veiled Isle. Leviathan has bird-like legs, humanoid arms, and angel-like wings added to his sea-serpent appearance. Final Fantasy Tactics Levithan is an ability available for purchase with JP under the Summoner job category. Dissidia: Final Fantasy When summoned, Leviathan repeatedly washes away Bravery Points for a certain length of time from the summoner's opponent. Like some summons in Dissidia, Leviathan can be summoned in two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner suffers a break, decreasing his\her opponent's Bravery by periods of 20 and showing his Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where the summoner's opponent Bravery is decreased by periods of 40 and his Final Fantasy V artwork appears. Leviathan's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline and its manual version is obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline. Moves: "Tsunami" (FFVII, FFVIII, FFIX) / "Tidal Wave" (FFIII, FFIV, The After Years, FFV, FFVI: Advance, FFXI, FFXII: Revenant Wings, FFT, Dissidia)- large water damage to all enemies "Cyclone"- wind damage to all enemies (FFIII) "Demon Eye"- inflicts Stone status on all enemies (FFIII) "Tail Whip"- inflicts damage and weighs down an enemy (FFXI) "Slowga"- inflicts slow status on multiple enemies (FFXI) "Spring Water"- restores some HP and cures some status ailments for all allies (FFXI) "Barracuda Dive"- deals physical damage to an enemy (FFXI, FFXII: Revenant Wings) "Spinning Dive"- deals physical damage to an enemy (FFXI) "Water II"- deals water damage to an enemy(FFXI) "Water IV"- deals water damage to an enemy(FFXI) "Grand Fall"- deals water damage to an enemy (FFXI) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI: Advance Teaches Flood at x2 speed Grants +2 stamina bonus at every level up Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max +5% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 18,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 38,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 70,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 100,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * Gives Water-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Mag-J, Spr-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Defx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Recover Character Ability: Spr +20%, Spr+40%, Spr Bonus, Auto-Potion Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: Supt Mag-RF, GFRecov Med-RF Compatibility Item: Fish Fin GF Rival: Quetzalcoatl (the Thunder-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Water, Holy, Flare (only slightly), Meteor (only slightly), Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga Historical Background In Biblical legend, Leviathan was a giant scaly sea creature with sharp teeth. It is referenced in the Old Testament as being an evil creature and is most prominent in the Book of Job, where it represents chaos and evil, a force which can only be overcome by Yahweh. It was described as the counterpart of the Behemoth. In Judaic legend, the Behemoth (having the horns and the strength) and the Leviathan (having the fins and the power) will fight, but both be slain by Yahweh, who will distribute their meat as food along with meat from the Ziz (a gigantic bird). Behemoth is said to represent the land, Leviathan the sea, and Ziz the air. In Christian legend, the Leviathan is considered a giant monster or a demon associated with Satan. It represents or embodies the forces of chaos which had to be slain to bring order to the Chaos and form the Earth or it was the forces of chaos which threatened the order of All Creation and had to be put down. There is some evidence that Leviathan may be derived from the Ugaritic Lotan, a 7-headed sea serpent that either was the pet of or was itself the god Yaw (god of the sea, also called Yam). Lotan represented the raging and untamed power of the sea, the primordial chaos. Lotan was defeated by Hadad (Ugaritic rendering of Baal). During the Age of Exploration, it was viewed as a giant, whale-like creature or a sea serpent, either of which devoured ships or would swim around ships so fast as to generate a whirlpool vortex, sinking the ship. Medieval and Early Modern European Christian demonology viewed Leviathan as the Grand Admiral of the maritime sectors of Hell. Leviathan is Hebrew for "twisted" or "coiled". category:Servers